Filthy humans
by Wissler
Summary: Anti-Cosmos thoughts about how the "Filthy humans" treats his precious Timmy.  Feel free to R&R c:


Filthy Humans

Filthy humans. Filthy hateful heartless humans.

They are all the same, no heart, no soul. They only have time for themselves, no one else will ever matter as much as themselves.

They are all the same.

Heartless.

**Filthy.**

Humans.

Why even bother looking at them? Even though that's my thoughts, I still go there, hoping to find one single soul. One single individual worth calling _pure. _Then again, is there such a thing out there? Am I hoping in vain?

Then suddenly, I see him. A young boy who's feeding the birds. While children chase them off and teens throw rocks at them, that boy actually stops whatever he's doing to feed them. I cannot help but to look at him in astonishment. He's different.

Special.

The days go by and I study him carefully. I learn more, I learn something new about him every single day. He's amazing for that.

The other teens take joy in fighting or wrestling, the boy takes joy out of just simply sitting under a tree with a smile on his face for finding such a nice spot to cool of from all heat.

The other teens throw mud at people or their homes, sometimes even their cattle just for fun. The boy on the other hand rather spend his time making a beautiful drawing for his father even though he knows his father will just throw it away later whether his son is around or not.

He collects some fabric to make a pretty hat for his mother, when she complains about the hat not being fashionable he just smiles and wears it for himself even though he'll probably be teased for it since it's pink.

A girl has lost her way home, nobody cares since their too busy caring about themselves. The boy on the other hand gladly takes her hand to help her home to safety.

He's so kind and sweet.

He's special.

But it's not enough. Watching isn't enough. I want to meet him, I want to talk to him, befriend him, touch him. I want him to be mine and mine alone. It wouldn't be that hard since nobody else wants him around.

But I can't.

If he saw my true form he'd freak out. Even though he's so loving and understanding, this is something he just simply wouldn't understand. No human would.

I could turn myself into a human form and befriend him, but wouldn't that make me a liar? It wouldn't be the real me .It wouldn't be right.

They days continues, fast but slow. And I cannot help but to wonder.. _Are you happy like this? _

How can he continue smiling when everyone around him treat him like shit? Like he's nothing. A worthless piece of crap.

He smiles, he laughs, he giggles and acts as if he's the happiest boy on earth.

"_Witch!"_

All of a sudden I can hear them shout.

"_He's a witch!"_

Another one? Oh please, can't they find something better to do to entertain themselves?

"_Burn him!"_

_"Burn the witch!"_

They gather around and the preparations begins. The fire, the ropes, the victim. Why do they bother doing this over and over again? It's sick.

"_Go ahead and sing!"  
><em>  
>Sing?<br>_  
>"Let us hear that filthy voice of yours!"<em>

How dare they? How dare they accuse him for something like that?

They all laugh, they're standing in a circle, pointing him out while he's standing in the middle desperately trying not to cry.

Why are you smiling? Don't you realize what's going to happen to you? Stop it! Don't force yourself to smile in front of those filthy humans! Break free! Do something!

"_I saw him! I saw him!"_

_"So did I!"_

_"Deep in the forest! He walked on the water!"_

All those lies. Being shouted at the innocent boy. Lies. I saw him as well. He never walked on water, he wasn't even anywhere near the river.

"_The devil! He has made commitments with the devil!"_

_"Burn him! Burn the witch!"  
><em>  
>Heartless ignorant fools, there are no such things as witches. How dare you accuse him for such horrid lies!<p>

The fire starts, the people are cheering and the boy keeps on smiling.

Why?

Why are you smiling? How can you possibly smile through this? Are you trying to ruin their expectations?

Humans have no right to do such things to one another, especially not a child. For them he may count as an adult, but in reality he's only 14 years old, a child. They have no right to treat him like this. No right at all.

The fire finally stops. It's over and everybody leaves the scene in sweet satisfaction. I can hear them singing far far away.

"_The witch is dead, the witch is dead."_

I close my eyes untill I can no longer hear them, untill the moment they're too far away.

It's so quiet. I can no longer hear you sing, I can no longer listen to you humming in the wind on your way home from another wonderful day of exploring the woods.

It's all because of them.

**Filthy filthy humans.**


End file.
